NS-Euthanasie-Aktion
Die NS-Euthanasie-Aktion ……… Das Wort Euthanasie im Zusammenhang mit dem Nationalsozialismus in Deutschland zwischen 1939-45 ist ein Tarnbegriff zur Verschleierung einer großen Mordaktion an Kranken und Behinderten in allen Altersgruppen. Die Nazis verwendeten dafür auch den Ausdruck Gnadentod. Dieser vieltausendfachen Ermordung lagen rassistische Gedanken zugrunde. Geschichtlicher Überblick Zwischen 1939 und 1941 wurden durch Ärzte und Pflegepersonen in Hadamar, Grafeneck und vier weiteren Anstalten insgesamt mindestens 70 273 Menschen ermordet. Zahlen der einzelnen Orte siehe unten. Ihre Tötung (Massenmord) war in vielen Details ein Anfang der Ermordung von einer ungeheuer großen Zahl jüdischer Deutschen, Russen und Polen und vieler anderer Verfolgter des deutschen Machtstrebens zwischen 1942 und 1945. Historisch lässt sich das Verbrechen in fünf Abschnitten betrachten. ::* a) Erfassung und Selektion der Opfer. ::* b) Transporte in die als Zwischenlager fungierende Anstalten, um den weiteren Verbleib der kranken zu verschleiern. ::* c) Transport in die Tötungsanstalten und ::* d) fabrikmäßige Ermordung, Leichenbeseitigung und Falschbeurkundung der Todesursachen. ::* e) Fortsetzung der Morde mit weiteren Transporten (bei Schritt b) Nachdem durch gehäufte Todesmeldungen und Zeugenberichte im Umfeld der Krankenheilanstalten quasi „öffentlich“ der Zweck der Transporte bekannt wurde, gab es vereinzelt Proteste. Diesen und dem inzwischen von den Nazis erreichte Haupterfolg wird die Einstellung der Massentransporte 1941 zugeschrieben. Es folgten in den Jahren danach * f) stärker individualisierte Tötungen in vielen psychiatrischen und anderen Heilanstalten bis zum Kriegsende. Die Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit nach 1945 war viele Jahre geprägt von einem „gemeinsamen Schweigen“ aller. Die Opfer hatten keinen Mund. Einerseits Scham über das Verbrechen - andrerseits Wissen, dass eine Verteidigung der Taten als richtig öffentlich gegen die Verurteilung der Nazi-Ideologie verstoßen würde. In vielen Einzelgesprächen wurde deshalb zwar generell dieser Massenmord abgelehnt aber gleichzeitig argumentiert, dass es in vielen Einzelfällen Mitleidstötungen an lebensunwertem Leben gegeben habe. Die Veröffentlichungen des jungen Arztes A. Mitscherlich (1947) über die Nürnberger Ärzteprozesse und von Alice Ricciardi-von Platen-Hallermund (1948) blieben insoweit über zwanzig Jahre fast folgenlos. Erst im Rahmen der 68er Jugendrevolte und der damit entstandenen Psychiatrie-Kritik kam es nach vielen Jahren zu ersten breiten Veröffentlichung über die Taten und immer noch im Arztberuf tätigen Täter(innen) (z. B. durch die Pflegekräfte Hilde Steppe, Herbert Weisbrod-Frei). Es vergingen, nach schnell unter den Schweigeteppich gekehrten lokalen Skandalen, noch 10 Jahre bis mit den sehr gut dokumentierten Büchern von Ernst Klee nach 1985 das Thema in der deutschen Öffentlichkeit angekommen war – zumindest in der Fachöffentlichkeit wurde nichts mehr abgestritten oder beschönigt. Inzwischen lebtren nur wenige der Täter noch. Die meisten Tatorte bzw. die Gräber und damaligen Gebäude waren eingeebnet bzw. umgebaut. Allerdings regte sich auch erstmals wieder eine Debatte um das Recht zur Tötung von bei Geburt schwerst kranken Säuglingen und von kranken Menschen, die sich ärztlichen Beistand zur medikamentösen Beendigung einer schweren Krankheit wünschten. Aus dieser Diskussion entstand in Deutschland als berechtigte Antwort die Palliativ-Medizin- / Hospizbewegung. Eine Rolle spielte dabei auch eine Vereinigung, die sich aus Kritik an der „Kriminalisierung“ der heutigen selbst bestimmten Form von Sterbehilfe „Deutsche Gesellschaft für Humanes Sterben e. V“ nennt, und die ein freies Verfügungsrecht des Menschen über sein Leben proklamiert und auf die gesetzliche Neuregelung einer straffreien Sterbehilfe dringt. Wo, wie viele Tote ? Mord durch Ärzte und Pflegepersonen * Hadamar über 10 000 Tote * Grafeneck über 9 800 Tote * Hartheim über 18 200 Tote * Sonnenstein über 13 700 Tote * Bernburg über 8 600 Tote * Törungsanstalt Brandenburg über 9 700 Tote *'insgesamt mindestens ermordete 70 273 Tote.' (Alle Zahlen nach Hilgemann, 1986.) *Eglfing bei München. 311 Kinder getötet (s. u.) Weitere Todesanstalten (überwiegend durch Nahrungsentzug): *Hohenweitzschen(Westerwitz) ca. 300 *Großschweidnitz (Löbau) ca. 5700 http://www.grossschweidnitz.de/de/gedenkstaette.html *Arnsdorf (Hubertusburg) ca. 600 *Obrawalde (Meseritz) mind. 1 300 Hinzu müssen die Ermordeten (Individueller Mord nach Gutachterverfahren) in den ”Kinderfachabteilungen” gezählt werden wie: *Berlin-Wittenau *Blankenburg *Dortmund-Applerbeck *Eichberg *Eglfing/Haar *Kalmenhof/Idstein (Ts.) *Leipzig *Lüneburg *Marsberg *Steinhof *Uchtspringe *Waldniel *Wien *Wiesloch Hinzu müssen weiter diejenigen Toten aus Konzentrationslagern gezählt werden, die nach dem August 1941 bis 1943 zum Massenmord in die Todesanstalten transportiert wurden (insbesondere die so genannte 1. Aktion „14f13“ 4/41- 4/43). z.B. aus Ausschwitz 7/41 575 Ermordete. Denn die Mörder waren dort ja eindeutig Mediziner und Pflegepersonal. Weiter wurden durch medizinische “Versuche” Hunderte (evtl. Tausende) KZ-Häftlinge ermordet. Ihr Schicksal war die moralische Abwertung des Menschen zum Versuchskaninchen. Opfer aus : * Heil- und Pflegeanstalt Galkhausen]] Ablauf der Massenmord-Aktion “ T 4 ” Aktion "T 4" ist der Deckname der Euthanasie-Massenmorde im Nazistaat nach der Berliner Anschrift Tiergartenstr. 4, auch absichtich verschleiernd von den Tätern "Aktion Gnadentod" genannt) *#'Anstalt, Heim': Bürokratische Registrierung in Listen und Karteikarten, Selektion unter dem Gesichtspunkt der Arbeitsunfähigkeit durch Gutachter (Mediziner außerhalb der Anstalten, daher kommt im Charité-Film der Ausdruck Reichsausschuss-Kinder. Also Kinder die von den Gutachtern zur Tötung bestimmt waren.). *#'Transport in Zwischenlager'. Dies soll den Endpunkt des Transports verschleiern und als Puffer bei Überfüllung des Vernichtungslagers dienen. *#'Vernichtungsanstalt': Spritze, Gift, Gas, Unterernährung, Kälte, Mißhandlung/“Hinrichtung“. *#Tarnung; Beseitigung der Leichname meist durch Verbrennen. Bürokratische Abwicklung in separaten Standesämtern zur serienweisen Erstellung falscher Todesurkunden. Dabei waren immer Menschen beteiligt. Als Mitwisser, als Befehlsausführende, als Nachrichtenübermittler, als bewußt zustimmende Täter (-innen). Leider waren einige Täter auch von Beruf Pflegekräfte. Von Berlin aus benutzten die Täter verschiedene Scheinfirmen, um die einzelen der oben genannten vier Schritte auch noch bürokratisch ohne Geldverlust abzuwickeln. Es gab die Reichsarbeitsgemeinschaft Heil- und Pflegeanstalten (RAG), die die Fragebögen an alle Heil- und Pflegeanstalten im Deutschen Reich versandte und dann von drei Ärzten (Gutachtern) über Mord oder Leben von jedem der erfassten Patienten entscheidenließ. Die „Gemeinnützige Stiftung für Anstaltspflege“ mietete und richtete die sechs Tötungsanstalten ein, sie kaufte das Giftgas, stellte das Personal für Massenmord und Einäscherung ein. Dazu gehörte auch immer ein falsches Standesamt. Die „Gemeinnützige Krankentransportgesellschaft mbH“ stellte die Transportlisten zusammen und schickte die grauen Busse auf die letzte Reise (Um den Weg in die Gaskammern der "Heilanstalten" zu verwischen, führten die Transporte meist über regionale Zwischenstationen, wie oben im Beispiel über das Psych. Landeskrankenhaus Wiesloch). Die vierte Tarnfirma hieß „Zentralverrechnungsstelle Heil- und Pflegeanstalten“. Sie rechnete den Mord mit den Kostenträgern wie Landkreisen und Sozialämtern ab. Auch den Versand der Urnen mußte oft noch von den Angehörigen extra bezahlt werden. Medien Grundlagentext zur Geschichte Für Leserinnen, -er, die noch keine oder nur wenige Kenntnisse über die Nazi-Zeit haben, findet sich hier ein Grundlagentext: * THAMER Hans-Ulrich (2003): Das Dritte Reich im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Informationen zur politischen Bildung (Heft 266 und 251) der Bundeszentrale für politischen Bildung. Kann als Grundlagentext zur Geschichte verwendet werden. Gibt viele weiterführende Hinweise. online und als Heft aus der Reihe "Informationen zur politischen Bildung“; das Sie unter folgender Adresse bestellen können(Nur Versandkosten): Franzis print & media GmbH, Postfach 15 07 40, 80045 München, Fax: 089/ 5117-292 E-Mail: infoservice@franzis-online.de Link: *Links zur Bundeszentrale für politischen Bildung: www.bpb.de ** Heft 251 ** Heft 266 * Zum Nationalsozialismus generelle Informationen bei Wikipedia.de Siehe auch * Zur zwangsweisen Auflösung Jüdischer Altersheime im Nationalsozialismus, 1941/1942. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Verbrechen des NS-States, das speziell auf ältere Menschen als Opfer zielte. Bücher, Literatur *ADLER HG, LANGBEIN Hermann, LINDGENS-REINER Ella (Hrs., 1962): Auschwitz. Zeugnisse und Berichte. Frankfurt a / M. Köln,1979. *ALY Götz (Hrsg. 1987): Aktion T4. Die “Euthanasie“-Zentrale in der Tiergartenstraße 4. Hentrich, Berlin. *ALY Götz, CHROUST Peter, HEILMANN H D, LANGBEIN Hermann (1987) Biedermann und Schreibtischtäter. Mat. zur dt. Täter-Biographie. Rotbuch, Berlin. *BAADER SCHULTZ U (1980): Medizin und NS. Berlin. *BASTIAN Till (1995): Furchtbare Ärzte. Medizinische Verbrechen im 3. Reich. Beck TB 1113. 15.- *BENZ WOLFGANG (1990, Hrsg.): Legenden, Lügen, Vorurteile. Lexikon zur Zeitgeschichte. Moos & Partner, München. *BROMBERGER, MAUSBACH, THOMANN (1985): Medizin, Faschismus und Widerstand. Pahl Rugenstein, TB 305. * Blesch, Werner; Kaiser, Konrad u. a. (1993): Uns wollen sie auf die Seite schaffen. Deportation und Ermordung von 262 behinderten Menschen der Johannesanstalten Mosbach und Schwarzach in den Jahren 1940 und 1944 (aus d. Reihe Mosbach im Dritten Reich, 2. Heft, Mosbach, 1993. Broschüre zu beziehen bei der Stadtverwaltung Mosbach, Rathaus, 74821 Mosbach. *BRUSIS Ilse (o.J, ca 1985): 50 Jahre Machtergreifung, Materialien und Kommentare (Broschüre mit etwa 130 Seiten Orginaldokumenten und kurzen Kommentaren, Bilder) *Burleigh, Michael (2002): Tod und Erlösung. Euthanasie in Deutschland 1900-1945. A. d. Engl. v. Christoph Münz. 480 S.(Pendo) *DENZLER Georg, FABRICIUS Volker (1984): Die Kirchen im 3. Reich. Christen und Nazis Hand in Hand? FischerTB 4321 *DENZLER Georg, FABRICIUS Volker (1984): Die Kirchen im 3. Reich. Christen und Nazis Hand in Hand? FischerTB 4321.'' Darin auch: Pius XI Enzyklika Mit brennender Sorge 14.3.37 von den Kanzeln verkündet in Dt. 21.3.37'' *EBBINGHAUS Angelika (Hrsg., 1987): Opfer + Täterinnen. Greno, Nördlingen. *Eichmann B 1985: Versteinert, verharmlost, vergessen. Fischer TB 7561 *Euthanasie-Propaganda-Film: Ich klage an. (1941)'' darauf antwortet Bischof Preysing am 2.11.41 in einer Predigt (S.173)'' *FLESCH-THEBESIUS Marlies (1988): Hauptsache Schweigen. Ein Leben unterm Hakenkreuz. Radius, Stuttgart. Lebensveränderungen bei einer “halbjüd.“ Familie. *Eberhard Gabriel, Wolfgang Neugebauer: NS-Euthanasie in Wien. Wien-Köln- Weimar, 2000 *Grabitz Helga (1985): NS-Prozesse - Psychogramme der Beteiligten. Müller, HD. *Grosser, Alfred: Wie war es möglich? Fischer TB Bd 3426. * Habich, Ralf: Die Not des Heimleiters Heinrich Herrmann mit der Ermordung seiner Pfleglinge (in Wilhelmsdorf bei Ravensburg). In: DIE ZEIT. 1986 Nr. 11 vom 07.03.(online: Ein irrsinniger Gedanke und Entsetzliche Todesangst. In: DIE ZEIT. 1986 Nr. 11 vom 07.03. *Haffner Sebastian (1989): Von Bismark zu Hitler. Ein Rückblick, Knaur TB 4008; München 1989 *HELLFELD Matthias G von (1990): Davongekommen. Erwachsenwerden im Holocaust. Fischer TB 7616. *HEYDECKER Joe J, LEEB Johannes (1985): Der Nürnberger Prozeß. Kiwi Nr. 74. *ÜHILBERG Raul (1992): Täter, Opfer, Zuschauer. Die Vernichtung der Juden 1933-1945. *HILGEMANN Werner (1986): atlas zur deutschen zeitgeschichte. '' insbes. S. 218-229'' *HÖLLEN Martin (1980): Kath. Kirche und NS-Euthanasie. In Zf Kirchengeschichte 91. * Robert Jütte, Wolfgang U. Eckart, Hans-Walter Schmuhl, Winfried Süß (Herausgeber): Medizin und Nationalsozialismus. Bilanz und Perspektiven der Forschung. Wallstein-Verlag, 2011. 324 S. ISBN 9783835306592 (Das Buch kommentiert die deutschsprachige Literatur zur Medizin im Nationalsozialismus. Gedacht für Personen, die ihr Wissen auf diesem Gebiet vertiefen oder selbst weiter forschen wollen. Rezension dazu) * Klee, Ernst (1986): "Euthanasie" im NS-Staat. Die "Vernichtung lebensunwerten Lebens". Fischer TB 4326 * Klee, Ernst (1986): Dokumente zur "Euthanasie". Fischer TB 4327. (Ausführl. Lit.liste. Der Dokumentenband zum obigen Buch.) * Klee, Ernst (1986): Was sie taten - was sie wurden. Ärzte, Juristen u.a. Beteiligte am Kranken- oder Judenmord. Fischer TB 4364 * Klee, Ernst: Euthanasie. 1986 in DIE ZEIT. Nr./11 v. 07.03. '' (Das Frankfurter Landgericht verhandelt in diesem Jahr wohl zum letzten Mal gegen Ärzte; eine Kurzfassung zum Buch'') *KLEE E (1989): Die SA Jesu Christi. Die Kirche im Banne Hitlers. Fischer tB 4409. 15.- DM. Über Diakonieeinrichtungen und Kirche allgemein. *Klee, Ernst (1994): Auf geht´s zum fröhlichen Jagen. Ärzte, beim Krankenmord. DIE ZEIT-Dossier 1994 Nr. 6/4.2.94, Seite 82: Dr. F Mennecke. *KLEE E, DREßEN W, RIEß V (HRSG., 1988, 3. A.): „Schöne Zeiten“ - Judenmord aus der Sicht der Täter und Gaffer. S. Fischer, Frankfurt a / (Mit Aussagen, Akten, Tagebuchaufzeichnungen im Original. 276 S. Viele Abbi. *KRAUSNICK Helmut, WILHELM Hans H (1981): Die Truppe des Weltanschauungskrieges. E. der SiPo und des SD. DVA. 1985 Hitlers Einsatzgruppen. 1938-42. Fischer TB 4344. Teil I des Originals. *KRAUSNICK Michael 1990: Abfahrt Karlsruhe. 16.5.40. Die Deportation der Karlsruher Sinti und Roma. Ein unterschlagenes Kapitel ... unserer Stadt. Verband der Sinti und Roma. *LESS Avner w (1995): Der Staat Israel gegen Adolf Eichmann. Beltz-Athenäum. 344 S. 28.- *LICHTENSTEIN, Heiner (1985): Mit der Reichsbahn in den Tod. Massentransporte in den Holocaust. Bund, Köln, 160 S., 25.-DM. *LICHTENSTEIN, Heiner (1988): Angepaßt und treu ergeben - Das DRK im 3.Reich. Bund Köln, 160S., 25.-DM. (aus Mabuse) *LIFTON robert jay (1986): the nazi doctors. medical killing and the psychology of genocide. basic books, new york. 19.95 $. 561 s. Dt.: Ärzte im 3. Reich. Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart 1988. deutsch (1992) Die Psychologie des Völkermordes. Atomkrieg und Holocaust. Übers. H. Holl. Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart 348 S. (Rezension davon in Die Zeit 4.12.92 S. 20) *LILIENTHAL GEORG (1993): Der "Lebensborn e.V" Instrument nationalsozial. Rassenpolitik. Fischer TB 11061 vgl. HILLEL Marc (1975) Lebensborn *MATZEK, Tom (2002): Das Mordschloss. Auf der Spur von NS-Verbrechen im Schloss Hartheim. 208 S. Kremayr & Scheriau. *MITSCHERLICH Alexander (1949): Medizin ohne Menschlichkeit. Rowohlt. (vgl. zum Autor: Mitscherlich) *MÜLLER-HILL Benno(1984): Tödliche Wissenschaft. die Aussonderung von Juden, Zigeunern und Geisteskranken. Reinbek. *NIEMÖLLER Wilhelm (der Bruder von Martin) (1948): Kampf und Zeugnis der bekennenden Kirche. Bielefeld. (der Bruder von Martin NIEMÖLLER) *PEIFFER J (1998): Zur Neurologie im "Dritten Reich" und ihren Nachwirkungen. Neurology in the Third Reich and its consequences. Nervenarzt 69 (1998) 8, 728-733 URL: http://link.springer.de/link/service/journals/00115/bibs/8069008/80690728.htm * Ricciardi, Alice (bzw. Platen-Hallermund): Die Tötung Geisteskranker in Deutschland. Erschienen 1948 (aufgrund der Nürnberger Prozesse geschrieben. Neuauflagen 1993 und 2005 bei Mabuse ISBN 3935964862) ** Florian Hildebrand: Die Tötung Geisteskranker in Deutschland." Alice Ricciardi von Platen und die Geschichte ihres Buches. Bei dRadio vom 13.12.2006 *Reiter, Raimond (1997): Psychiatrie im Dritten Reich in Niedersachsen. Hannover 1997. Weitere Literatur unter: http://www.rreiter.de *RÜCKERL Adalbert (1979): Die Strafverfolgung von NS-Verbrechen 1945-1978. HD, müller Jur.verlag. * Gerhard Schmidt: "Selektion in der Heilanstalt 1939 bis 1945"; Evangelisches Verlagswerk, Stuttgart, 1965; 152 Seiten. . Suhrkamp, Neuauflage 1987. ISBN 3518374451 (dazu über Herrmann Pfannmüller in Eglfing und über den "Rapport nach der Nacht der Vernichtung" Spiegel 49/1965 *SCHWARZ Gudrun (1990): Die nationalsozial. Lager. Campus, Fm. (Ausführl. neue Lit.liste) *STAFF Ilse (Hrsg., 1964): Justiz im Dritten Reich. Fischer TB 559. *Steppe, Hilde, u a; (1981 1. Aufl.): Krankenpflege im Nationalsozialismus. 9. Aufl. 2001. Mabuse, Frankfurt/M. 261 S. m. zahlr. Abb. ISBN: 3-925499-35-0 . * Strothmann, Dietrich: Mord ohne Gnade. Die Euthanasie im Dritten Reich. Über den ärztlichen Mord von 311 Kinder in der "Musteranstalt" ''Eglfing/Haar. Bericht über die Untersuchung von Gerhard Schmidt, 1945. Schmidt wurde im Juni zum kommissarischen Direktor der Anstalt ernannt. Er prüfte Akten, Personalbogen, Karteien, Korrespondenzen, er befragte die Schwestern und Pfleger und schrieb diesen Rapport "nach der Nacht der Vernichtung" nieder. Gerhard Schmidt (s.o.) war 1966 Professor für Psychiatrie in Lübeck'') *Harald Welzer: Täter. Wie aus ganz normalen Menschen Massenmörder werden. S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt am Main . 2005. ISBN 3-10-089431-6 . (Rezension bei Leonardo www.wdr.de 28.10.) *Michael Wunder, Ingrid Genkel, Harald Jenner (1987): Auf dieser schiefen Ebene gibt es kein Halten mehr. Die Alsterdorfer Anstalten im Nationalsozialismus. Hamburg (S.190, 132) *Maria Zelzer (Hrsg. 1983): Stuttgart unterm Hakenkreuz. Chronik 1933-1945. Cordeliers, Stuttgart. www — Weitere Weblinks *http://www.dhm.de – deutsch. histor. Online-Museum (der Bundesrepublik D) *http://www.shoa.de – Schoa-Vernichtung. Online-Museum der Juden-Verfolgung und –Ermordung duch den Nazi-Staat *http://www.3sat.de - zdf und 3sat, Film-Dokumentationen mit vielen Links. Dort weiter im Suchen-Fenster eingeben: Ärzte unterm Hakenkreuz * "Euthanasie" und "Eugenik" im Dritten Reich *http://www.mhiz.unizh.ch/links/ethik.html Ethik, Bioethik, medizinische Ethik * Christine Xuân Müller: Jugendliche decken NS-Verbrechen auf. In: spiegel-online vom 23. Januar 2006. Euthanasie-Verbrechen in Lüneburg(bereits 1934 Kindereuth.), Morde in einem hessischen KZ, Barbarei in einem Zwangslager in Lubin haben Jugendliche aus Deutschland und Polen im Erinnerungsprojektes "Weiße Flecken" in ihren Heimatorten gesucht und dabei zahlreiche bisher unbekannte NS-Verbrechen aufgedeckt. *Vergessene Opfer. Ein Verein kümmert sich um Menschen, die unter den Nazis zwangssterilisiert wurden und um Hinterbliebene der T4-Getöteten. Sie leiden auch heute noch unter der Kontinuität von Verfolgung Kranker, den Auswirkungen des Gesetz zur Verhütung erbkranken Nachwuchses. Erlassen Juli 1933, trat es am 01.01.1934 in Kraft und ist bis heute nicht annulliert worden. Das Gesetz wurde nur pro Forma zunächst von den Allierten außer Kraft gesetzt. Dadurch, dass diese Für-Nichtig-Erklärung von Anfang an durch den Bundestag unterblieben ist, fanden die Betroffenen keine Anerkennung als geschädigte NS-Verfolgte! Infos über den Bund der "Euthanasie"-Geschädigten und Zwangssterilisierten e.V. unter: http://www.lichtblick-newsletter.de/aufsatz11.html. E-Mail: BEZ.DT@t-online.de *http://www.psychiatrie-erfahrene.de/eigensinn Haus des Eigensinns - Museum der wahnsinnigen Schönheit *http://pflege.klinikum-grosshadern.de/campus/berufsku/euthanas/mirica.htm Kordis M (1999) Krankenpflege im Nationalsozialismus - Exemplarisch dargestellt am Thema Euthanasie. **Das Referat von Mirica Kordis von 1999 im Rahmen einer Weiterbildung zur Krankenhauspflegedienstleitung im Fach Berufskunde gibt einen guten Überblick der Arbeiten von E. Klee. Mit einer Karte der Lage der Vergasungsanstalten und dem Muster eines Meldebogens *http://members.aon.at/schloss-hartheim/HH%20HTML/Literatur_2.htm#Anker375156 **Ausführliche Literaturhinweise zur Euthanasie im Nationalsozialismus **Überblicksliteratur **Ursprünge der NS-Euthanasie **Medizin und Psychiatrie im Nationalsozialismus **Zwangssterilisationen *http://www.lpb.bwue.de/publikat/euthana/ **Landeszentrale für politische Bildung Ba-Wü (2000) "Euthanasie" im NS-Staat: Grafeneck im Jahr 1940 **Historische Darstellung, **Didaktische Impulse, **Materialien für den Unterricht in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Oberschulamt Tübingen mit umfangreichen Materialien * Roman Heflik: Vom Hitler-Gläubigen zum Hitler-Feind. Beitrag zur Seligsprechung Von Galens 2005 in spiegel.de vom 07. Oktober 2005. Sein Verhalten während der Nazi-Zeit ist umstritten. Vgl. Clemens August Graf von Galen bei Wikipedia. Spezifische Euthanasie-Links * Dokumentationszentrum der Deutscher Sinti und Roma, Heidelberg – www. sintiundroma.de *http://www.gedenkstaettesteinhof.at Ausstellung zur NS-Medizin in Wien (DÖW) *http://www.geschichtswerkstatt.de Geschichtswerkstatt Mühlberg e.V. *http://www2.hu-berlin.de/studis/refrat/oeko/hadamar.htm Die Erklärung von Hadamar *Bilder und Texte zur Ausstellung „Gewissenlos-gewissenhaft. Menschenversuche im Konzentrationslager“ ursprünglich vom Institut für Geschichte der Medizin an der Universität Erlangen **http://www.charite.de/ch/patho/WebpageBMM/Impressum/impressum1.htm **http://www.gesch.med.uni-erlangen.de/gewissen/ausstell/text_02.htm *http://www.euthanasie-gedenken.de * Bei wikipedia eine Kategorie der NS-Tötungsanstalten (Verzeichnis) Links zu Euthanasie-Gedenkstätten *'Gedenkstätten in Deutschland' (s.a. hier und hier) *[http://www.erinnern.at Nationalsozialismus und Holocaust: Gedächtnis und Gegenwart, Österreich] *[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aktion_T4#Gedenkst.C3.A4tte_in_Berlin.2C_Tiergarten-Stra.C3.9Fe Gedenkstätte in Berlin, Tiergarten-Straße] *'Dokumentationsstelle Brandenburg', Stiftung Brandenburgische Gedenkstätten. Anton-Saefkow-Allee 2, D-14772 Brandenburg Tel.+Fax (03381) 76 15 06 - *'Gedenkstätte Bernburg', Olga-Benario-Straße 16/18, D-06406 Bernburg Tel.+Fax (0347) 319816 - *'Tötungsanstalt Grafeneck', Samariterstift, D-72532 Gomadingen Tel. (07385) 966-0, Fax -103, Führungen -206 ** 70 Jahre nach den NS-„Euthanasiemorden“ in Grafeneck: 2009 - „Spur der Erinnerung.“ Eine Farbspur als Gedankenstrich zwischen dem Ort der Opfer und dem Ort der Schreibtischtäter im Innenministerium in Stuttgart. *'Gedenkstätte Hadamar', Mönchberg 8, D-65589 Hadamar Tel. (06433) 917-0, Fax -175 - *'Schloss-Hartheim' - *'Projekt "Idiotenfriedhof"', Bredelarer Straße 33, D-34431 Marsberg - *'http://www.pk.lueneburg.de/gedenkstaette Bildungs- und Gedenkstätte "Opfer der NS-Psychiatrie" Lüneburg.' *'Gedenkstätte Pirna-Sonnenstein', Schloßpark 11 , 01796 Pirna-Sonnenstein, Tel.: 0 35 01 / 71 09 60, Fax: 0 35 01 / 71 09 69 - ** dazu das Projekt denkzeichen.de in Pirna Siehe auch: Gesetz zur Verhütung erbkranken Nachwuchses, Aktion T4, Kinder-Euthanasie Zeitungen * Claus Peter Müller: Wider die Lügen der Euthanasie-Mörder. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung vom 4. Dezember 2009 (Eine Geschichte aus dem Familienalbum der Hermine van Hasseln, später Hermine Stogniew. Weil die verheiratete Mutter von zwei Kindern an einer psychischen Erkrankung litt, galt sie als lebensunwert und wurde in Hadamar bei Frankfurt/M durch Gasvergiftung am 13. Feb. 1941 ermordet.) Quellenangaben, Zitate Zur Entstehung des Artikels Dieser Artikel über die die NS-Euthanasie-Aktion wurde fast nur von N3 - Userin (Accountname) des Wikis **Euthanasie im Nationalsozialismus 1939-45, Version vom 24. April 2011 zwischen 2007 und 2011 erstellt. Das PW 1.0 wurde beendet. (Versionsgeschichte und Lizenz steht dort) Der Artikel wurde dort praktisch nicht mehr weiter gepflegt / bearbeitet, obwohl die Forschung inzwischen Weiteres zu Tage gefördert hat (Ausnahmen waren wenige sog. Kosmetische Änderungen) Die männlichen Admins des Wikis sperrten die damaligen Autorinnen dann dort mit fadenscheinigen Begründungen aus dem von ihnen geschriebenen Artikel aus. N3 u.a. haben die Rechte des Textes ausdrücklich nicht an die Nachfolgevereinigung des PW2.0 abgetreten! Interessanterweise behauptet der Verein, dass er für die Informationsfreiheit in der Pflege eintritt (Verein zur Förderung Freier Informationen für die Pflege e. V. Gründer war ein ehemaliger Pfleger Dr. J. g. Sch…… . Unterstützt wird dieser Verein noch heute vom DBfK ! Eine erste nicht einvernehmliche Änderung erfolgte bereits 2007 als der Titel * Euthanasie im Nazistaat 1939-45 * * in das etwas harmloser klingende Euthanasie im Nationalsozialismus 1939-45 verschoben wurde, als Begründung wurde genannt: Verschiebe die Seite da der Name sehr unpassend war und historisch falsch ist. ak ? Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Ns-Krankenmorde